For many decades, geophysicists have strived to extract and utilize information from seismic data to generate oil and gas prospects. For example, the identification and interpretation of fault discontinuities can be critical to their success because faults are natural barriers that can prevent (or facilitate) fluid flow and often provide the essential trap for hydrocarbon reservoirs. Delineating and interpreting such discontinuities rapidly under today's increasingly challenging environment can depend, for example, on effective use of the best methodologies and technologies, but this is not necessarily done in practice. For example, while valuable information about seismic discontinuities may be encompassed in 3D seismic volumes, extracting and utilizing the information may not be achieved in practice.